


after all that

by Vullet



Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy), Transformers: Armada
Genre: M/M, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vullet/pseuds/Vullet
Summary: demolisher and cyclonus are boyfriends actually and energon lied about them not hooking up





	after all that

It’d been five years since the loss of Galvatron in the battles against Unicron, and it still was just as painful on the surviving Decepticons as it had been at impact. The Autobots had made contact with the humans as a whole for the first time, and while they were helping the other species progress in technology, Demolisher had found himself back on Cybertron, along with Cyclonus and Wheeljack. Optimus had Tidal Wave work with him due to the largest of the Decepticons being an excellent hauler of supplies, and Demolisher couldn’t help but wish things had gone along with Galvatron still being here.

 

“Hey, what’s up, Demolisher?” The obnoxious voice of Cyclonus chimed over the sound of Demolisher’s thoughts, and he turned around to find the helicopter looking back at him. “You caught up missing Galvatron?”

 

“You know me too well,” Demolisher replied.

 

“Yeah, I figured. You were more loyal than the rest of us combined. Look at how much trust Galvs put in you compared to Thrust, and look where Thrust ended up! He’s dead!”

 

“I don’t want to be compared to that squidhead,” Demolisher told his companion.

 

“You aren’t. I was stressing how you’re BETTER than him,” Cyclonus waved a hand around, to show he was being slightly sarcastic about what was going on.

 

“Thanks. I’d like to think I’m better than him.”

 

“At least he was, at some point, loyal to our cause, unlike Sideways. God, what a bastard. Can’t believe even the mini-cons trusted him.”

 

“He was always weird, Cy. He’d talk about things like he knew what was going to happen, and talked about other variants of Megatron and the likes.”

 

“You mean there’s other guys out there named Megatron?” Cyclonus asked.

 

“No, no. Not to my knowledge. But he said a lot of weird things.” Demolisher smiled, and then laughed, recalling Sideways and his weird actions. Cyclonus laughed along, and slung an arm over Demolisher’s shoulder.

 

“Hey, Demo? Guess what?” Cyclonus yelled.

 

“What?” Demolisher questioned.

 

“I love you!” Cyclonus exclaimed, and pulled Demolisher into a hug. The non-flyer smirked, and returned the embrace.

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
